There are two purposes for this study: first, to collect data on functional and histological changes in human intestinal mucosa under conditions that cause intestinal atrophy; second, to determine the effect of oral glutamine on intestinal atrophy, clinical outcome, and nutritional status in patients receiving ileoanal pullthrough.